icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Gina Kingsbury
| birth_place = Uranium City, SK, CA | career_start = 2000 | career_end = 2010 | website = }} }} Gina Kingsbury (born November 26, 1981 in Uranium City, Saskatchewan See also Ice hockey at the 2006 Winter Olympics rosters (women).) is a women's ice hockey player. She graduated from St. Lawrence University with a degree in Psychology. She ranks second all-time in scoring among St. Lawrence Skating Saints women's ice hockey players.http://www.stlawu.edu/graduates/amazing.html Playing career Besides hockey, Kingsbury participated in field hockey and softball as a student at The Hotchkiss School in Lakeville, Connecticut. Kingsbury participated in the 1995 Canada Winter Games at the age of 13. She would compete in the Games again four years later. Canadian Gold 2010, Andrew Podnieks, p. 150, Fenn Publishing, Toronto, Canada, ISBN 978-1-55168-384-3 In 2004-05, she would play for the Montreal Axion with her Olympic teammate Charline Labonte. St. Lawrence She attended St. Lawrence University, where she graduated in 2004 with a degree in psychology, and was a key player on their hockey team, the Skating Saints. Kingsbury earned All-America honors at St. Lawrence in her senior season of 2004. In addition, she was a two-time All-Conference player at St. Lawrence and remains in the University's top-5 in career points (152) and goals (74). In 2003-04, her senior year, she finished seventh in NCAA scoring (26 goals and 31 assists in 33 games). Kingsbury also holds the school record for most points in a game with nine points (4 goals, 5 assists).http://www.stlawu.edu/athletics/saints/women%27s+hockey/story/4089 Hockey Canada Kingsbury joined the national prorgam in 1999, as a member of the Under-22 team. At the age of 19, she would join the senior team for the IIHF 2001 World Championship. She had two goals and two assists in the tournament, winning the gold medal. In the middle of the second period of the gold medal game, Canada had a 2-1 lead and Kingsbury started to shed tears because she knew the team was close to winning gold. Head coach Danielle Sauvageau told her to hold back but she says was excited to be part of a gold medal team.http://www.ctvolympics.ca/team-canada/athletes/athlete=3263/competitive-history/index.html The 2006 Olympic Winter Games in Turin was Kingsbury’s first Olympics. She played on Team Canada's "Kid Line" along with Meghan Agosta and Katie Weatherston. The members of the line were considered three of the most promising young prospects. Kingsbury finished the tournament with three assists, and winning her first Olympic gold. Two subsequent appearances in the IIHF World’s would follow. Kingsbury contributed two goals over five games at the 2007 World Women's Hockey Championship in Winnipeg, where Team Canada won the World Championship gold medal. At the IIHF Worlds in Harbin, China, Kingsbury scored one goal and three assists in five games as Team Canada went on to take the silver medal. When Gina Kingsbury won her first gold medal with Canada in 2006, she became the third St. Lawrence alumnus-athlete to win an Olympic gold medal. Her jersey number for Canada is 27, the same number that she had while skating for St. Lawrence. Fellow hockey player, Isabelle Chartrand was the second St. Lawrence alumnus who won an Olympic gold medal (doing so with Canada’s women in 2002). The first St. Lawrence alum was Ed Rimkus, who won gold in 1932.http://www.stlawu.edu/graduates/amazing.html , Kim St. Pierre, Marie-Philip Poulin, Gina Kingsbury, Carla MacLeod and Haley Irwin proudly display their Olympic rings.]] She has won two gold medals (in 2001 and 2004) and a silver (2005) in total at the women's world championships. CWHL After graduating from St. Lawrence, played the 2004-05 season with the Montreal Axion of the National Women's Hockey League. She led the team with 31 goals and added 29 assists, finishing the 30-game season with 60 points. Kingsbury joined the Calgary Oval X-Treme of the Western Women's Hockey League in 2006. She had 31 points (11 goals, 20 assists) in 19 games as the Oval X-Treme went on to win the Esso Women's National Championship. In 2007-08, Kingsbury was in her second season with the Calgary Oval X-Treme of the Western Women's Hockey League, Kingsbury scored 20 goals and added 25 assists in 23 games. Career stats St. Lawrence http://mobile.uscho.com/stats/player.php?pid=190&gender=w Hockey Canada Personal From 2006 to 2009, she lived in Rouyn-Noranda, Quebec. After announcing her retirement from the national women's team, she became an assistant coach at the Okanagan Hockey Academy in Penticton, B.C.http://www.hockeycanada.ca/index.php/ci_id/146383/ss_id/74007/la_id/1.htm Awards and honors *2002 ECAC North First Teamhttp://www.dartmouth.edu/~news/releases/2002/march/031402.html References Category:Born in 1981 Category:Canadian women's ice hockey players Category:Female ice hockey players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:2006 Olympian Category:2010 Olympian Category:Saint Lawrence Saints women's ice hockey players Category:Retired in 2010